1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transducer mounting brackets. More particularly, the present invention relates to a universal transducer mounting bracket that may be used to mount a transducer to either a transom of a boat or a trolling motor.
2. Description of Prior Art
Fish finders or depth finders are commonly used by fishermen and other boaters to determine the depth of a body of water and/or the presence of underwater objects, such as fish, corral, etc. Fish finders and depth finders are often not installed in boats during manufacture, and therefore must be installed after purchase.
Fish finders and depth finders include a transducer, which must be secured to an outside portion of a boat. Transducers are commonly secured to either a boat's transom or trolling motor with a bracket. However, these two surfaces are significantly different, and therefore currently require two different brackets. Thus, users are required to decide where to mount transducers before purchase, in order to ensure that he or she gets a proper bracket. Likewise, some users like to alternate the mounting location of their transducers, and therefore must purchase two mounting brackets.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved transducer mounting bracket that overcomes the limitations of the prior art.